Time For A Story
by smeagolnioniel-1
Summary: Oneshots and drabbles, one and all, forever! I WILL NO LONGER BE UPDATING
1. Um, what?

_Toph sighed dolefully, dramatically, wondering vaguely if she would make a good actress. "I don't know how to read. What if I get a letter someday and no one's around to read it to me?" She frowned sadly and blew her bangs out of her eye. She grinned in the general direction of Katara, then directed her attention back to the two boys in front of her._

"_It's quite sad, really." She told them, looking miserable, then with that she turned around and walked off. The remaining two glanced at each other, then smiled, as the same thought struck each of them._

_--_

"Sooo... Toph," Aang began cheerfully, directing a trademark cheesy grin at the small earthbending girl beside him. ""You don't know how to read."

Said girl looked grumpy. "Well, like, duh." She replied sharply. She started walking away slowly, seemingly ignoring the happy airbender.

Aang's grin didn't waver a bit. "Sooo…"

Toph spun around, her blind eyes glaring at him mercilessly. "_Yes_?" She smiled back at him.

"Well, uhh… Sokka and I will, uhh… help you with that." And without further ado, Aang took advantage of the girl's stunned silence, grabbed her shoulders, and propelled her towards the rock where Sokka was sitting, strange beard and all.

With a gust of air, Sokka was on the ground, and Aang was gently pushing Toph onto the boulder. The two stood in front of her, both looking incredibly pleased.

Silence.

"How exactly are you two planning on teaching me how to read?" Toph's voice cut through the air. She almost laughed. Really.

The grins fell to the earth and shattered into a million pieces.

"_That_... we didn't think about too much," Sokka informed her, twirling his beard, beside him, Aang scratching his head awkwardly.

Toph looked at them quietly.

"You two are..."

She stamped her foot.

"So buried."

And that was the end of that.


	2. Blue

**Very unhappy here. The ONE and ONLY review I got was from my lil sis, who I had to practically beg to review.  
Does no one have any sympathy for me? -weeps-  
OK, I'm done, on with the story! ZUTARA, yay!!  
and remember... REVIEWS ARE AWESOME!**

**smeagolnioniel**

* * *

He'd always liked red. It was his colour, fit for a prince, fit for the Fire Nation, fit for him. 

But when he saw her eyes, all thought of red flew from his head, never to return.

Her eyes were _blue_. Clear, dazzling, startling blue, eyes that were meant to be happy, happy and sparkling, always.

That last time he'd seen her eyes, though, they'd been filled with pain, anger, hurt.

And it had been all his fault.

He lived in a palace now, luxury at it's finest, servants at his beck and call.

But the thought of those eyes, those beautiful, beautiful eyes, bluer than blue, full of sorrow, fury, grief, could not be banished from his head, his heart, his own eyes.

Now, after all that, he always kept a bit of blue nearby, no matter where, just to remind him of what could have been.


	3. Fly

**Mwahaha! you think no reviews will stop me from updating?!  
WRONG! I'm a writer. Must write.  
So, Wonderfully cute Zutaraness.  
REVIEW REVIEW!**

**smeagolnioniel**

* * *

"You can fly, Katara," he would whisper gently, softly, lightly.

"You can do it, Katara," those words meant when she was broken, helpless, wrong. "You are strong."

"You are amazing, Katara," those words meant, after healing, helping, loving. "Amazing!"

"You have me, Katara," those words meant, when she was sad, hurt, useless. "Always and forever."

"I love you, Katara," those words meant when she was standing on a hilltop beside the setting sun, Zuko on his knees, a necklace in his hand, red and blue, together.

"We can fly."

And they did.


	4. Stars

**And so! Another update from moi! More Zutaraness, _of course_.  
****My sis is going to be so grossed out when she reads this...  
REVIEWS are appreciated greatly! review review!**

**smeagolnioniel**

* * *

"I would reach and take a star from the very sky, just to show my love for you." He would tell her, chuckling softly, yet sounding completely serious, eyes dancing. 

She would smile at him and say; "To catch a falling star would be easier, much easier."

And he would smile back and say, "A fallen star in my right hand, a star plucked from the sky in my left, just to show my undying love for you."


	5. Swimming

**Hmm, so, jadeandsugar suggested Zuko and Katara swiming alone, and I took that idea and twisted and poked it until it sort of fit K+. This could be better, but I thought it was sort of pathetically cute, so here it is!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! and I'll love you forever, or something of the sort.**

**smeagolnioniel**

* * *

Zuko had only one thought on his mind as he waded through the still water: to sneak up on Katara and grab her legs out form underneath her and send her splashing down. Oh, yes, it was a good idea! And so completely romantic!

Silently, he cackled evilly as he re-ran his brilliant plan through his head. Brilliant, that was he!

Stealthily moving forward through the horribly cold water, Zuko smirked. So far, his plan was going well, Katara was so absorbed in her waterbending that she didn't even notice him! It should be easy, very easy, to inconspicuously hook his leg around her knees and set her falling, which was the moment where Zuko would gallantly save her from an icy dunking. It was good that they were alone; he wouldn't be able to live it down if someone heard about his scheme.

Nearing his goal, he noticed something, his smirk went upside down, and his brow furrowed.

"Katara, what are you doing?"

She didn't even turn around to look at Zuko as she informed him, "Oh, can't you tell? They're cute wittle Appas made of ice for the kiddies."

Zuko gaped at her. "Kiddies?"

She nodded, still intent upon the cute wittle Appas. "I told them they could come swim with us after their studies."

"But…but… we wanted to swim alone." He protested.

She turned around and glared at him. "You get a day off as Fire Lord and you don't even want to spend time with your children?"

"Uh…"

"Humph."

That being said, seven blurs of colour rushed by him, dashing into the water, and the quiet, private pool behind the palace was not so quiet and private anymore.

Grumbling under his breath, Zuko stalked out of the pool into the nice warm sunshine and sat down by the pool's edge. Plan ruined. He would never take a step into that water again.

"Daddy, come play with me?"

Alone time forgotten, the Fire Lord was soon splashing happily at his seven little princes and princesses, and occasionally the cute wittle Appas and his wife, that dear crazy woman.

* * *

**EDIT after being reminded of something important: Seven kids yes. Why? I'm the oldest of seven. It's crazy and weird, and we get lots of comments on it when we go out. Thus, Zuko and Katara shall have seven kids whenever I write after-they're-married stuff. K? ;)**


	6. Heart Breaking

**EXACTLY 100 WORDS! Go me. I didn't think I'd ever be able to do that.  
Anyway, here it is, I've no idea what's going on, but it's rather sad...  
I don't even really know if it's _Zutara_, it could be anything, even Kataang. -gasp- but it couldn't be, never.  
REVIEW! and I'll love you forever, or something of the sort. :P**

**smeagolnioniel**

* * *

"Talk to me," she begged him, tears gathering in her eyes. He turned away, shutting out the busy sounds of the seaside, refusing to look at her, heart breaking. 

"Listen to what I say," he told her softly, still turned away. "I've done wrong. I've broken your trust, and now I need to, I…"

"Zuko.." she said, asked, pleaded tremulously.

"No." He turned to look at her, the girl he'd betrayed, heart breaking.

"Please…"

"I must leave."

He turned away again, this time striding quickly towards the docks, leaving her, his heart breaking.

And she was left alone, heart broken.


	7. Wish

**AHA! so I update. Go me. Anyways, yeah. I don't like this one too much. It sort of seems clumsyish. :S  
Anyways, here it is!**

**REVIEW and I'll love you forever! or something of the sort!  
smeagolnioniel**

* * *

"What do you wish for, Zuko?" Mai had asked him one day, a feeble attempt to break the spell of boredom.

He'd looked at her, surprise written all over his face, then shrugged and turned away, feigning indifference, telling her that he didn't know.

But now as he thought of it, he realized the truth.

And so, many hours after Mai's original question, he'd run to catch up to her in the long hall, and breathlessly informed her that he did have a wish, many, in fact. He just couldn't puzzle them out at the moment.


	8. Uncle Storyteller

**I'm aliiiive! We moved in December, and I only just got my computer set up like 4 weeks ago. So, things are busy, and I may actually remember to reply to PMs within the next year or so (no, seriously. I know, it's just unbelievable).**

**Review, please, whether you like it or not! This story has almost 1000 hits, but I don't know what people think of it.**

* * *

"Once upon a time, in a land far far away, there lived an awesome warrior named... SOKKAAA!"

The children gathered around moved closer, eyes wide.

The Storyteller raised his eyebrows and winked at his audience.

"And he was, like, awesome!"

"You already said that." The youngest of the group informed him.

The Storyteller blinked.

"So? Anyway, there was a bunch of not-so-awesome people, and they were like, trying to take over the world and everything. I mean, like, save the world. And so this warrior's sister, this really mean girl, was trying to marry this really creepy guy and everything, and this awesome warrior decided that-"

"Are you insulting daddy again, Uncle Sokka?" the youngest of the group asked him, interrupting yet again, what a kid she was!

"No! Of course not!" The Storyteller was outraged that such a thing would be said about him.

"So, continuing with the story, the really creepy guy was-"

The youngest of the group stood up quietly, and ran off down the hall.

That kid was too smart.


End file.
